conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Patigulh
This page is basically a English-translated English-rewritten version of 帕提语. No, even worse, I started re-writing the origin Chinese version based on this page. 　　 =Classification and Dialects= ---- Patigulh(/'pʌtɪgʊl/, Vżɑiκṡu/'pʰatʰik⁼uɫʷ/, lit."Language of vanila") is an artlang created by Kaihan Zhang, a Chinese student. In the Patigulh universe, Patigulh is spoken by about 120 million people in Patikyo and is the official language of it. Numerous colloquial varieties also exist. Patikyo(Vżɑiᴚſṣ/'pʰatʰikʰjo/, lit."Land of vanila") is a great empire in an alternate universe which is far from ours. =Phonology= ---- The stress is always on the syllable before the last one. Vovel #When ɨ appears after s/ts⁼/tsʰ, it becomes ɿ，when after ʂ/tʂ⁼/tʂʰ, it becomesʅ，otherwise ɨ/ɿ/ʅ is all acceptable. #Bothᴀ/a is acceptable. Consonants #h/kʰ/k⁼ are palatalised ɕ/tɕʰ/tɕ⁼ before i, but the spelling doesn't change. #pʰ/tʰ/kʰ are disaspiratised p⁼/t⁼/k⁼ afters/ʂ, the spelling also change. #p⁼/t⁼/k⁼ are unreleased p̚/t̚/k̚ at the end of a syllable, expect when ends with two consonants like sp⁼. =Writing System= ---- Patigulh is written in Higilsamo(ᖷiκinqżʎṣ/'xitɕ⁼iɬsamo/, lit."Saint-letter"), which looks like Latin letters. The reason is that a passing-by time-traveller accidently dropped his comic books into the Patigulh universe when getting lost in the time-axis. The Latin transliteration below is never used by Patikio people, only by the author, in order to make Patigulh more readable. There are recently 27 letters in Higilsamo. Spelling u(lh) only appear at the end of a word. If any letter appears after it, the u(lh) will become n(l). *ṣqı̣u(oselh)"teach" → ṣqı̣nṡq(oselus)"teacher" v(p), ɑ(t) or ᴚ(k) won't appears behind a q(s) unless they are at the end of a word. If they had to, they only become ʌ(b), ɒ(d) or κ(g). *ɒı̣qɑ(dest)"was" → ɒı̣qɒiƞ(desdin)"been" Plosives like p/t/k/b/d/g should never be followed by another plosive. If they had to, an "u" will appear after the p/b/k/g, and an "o" will appear after the t/d. Spellings like ſi(yi), ȷṡ(wu) or even ʃẓ(jr) are banned in Patigulh. ᴚiṩ(qiou) is pronounced as /tɕʰiou/, and ᴚſṩ(kyou) is pronounced as /kjou/: *Kı̣ƞqṩᴚſṣ(Gensoukyo)"Fantasy-land" While: *Kı̣ƞqṩᴚiṣ(Gensouqio)"Fantasy-ball" Punctuation :Vżɑbiṩni ʞżƞżq ẓ｡ ⌊żnṣʞżſṩ⨟ ȷṣ ʌiq Vżɑbiṩni,⌉, Δbiż ʞżƞżqı̣u ƞz̊ƞ, Δbiż ʞżƞżqı̣u ẓ ɑbiż ɒı̣q Vżɑbiṩni; ż｡｡｡ ſṣλṣ｡｡, :Patchouli says: "Hello! I am Pachouli". what did she say? She said that she is Patchouli! Ah... maybe.... If the quotation can be considered a word in the sentence, periods should be add both inside and outside the quotation. Otherwise, only inside the quotation needs a period. *ȷṣ ʞżƞżq ⌊żnṣʞżſṩ,⌉, (Wo hanas "Alohajou.".) I say "Hello.". *ȷṣ｡ ⌊żnṣʞżſṩ,⌉ (Wo, "Alohajou.") Me: "Hello." If only the first half of the sentence needs exclaiming, an exclaim-comma should be used. *ȷṣi⨟ ȷṣ ᴚṣᴚ iu, (Woi!, wo kok ilh.) "Hey, I'm here!" There is no question marks in Patigulh. In interrogative sentences, there should be a rising tone on the word being asked about, whose dots should be changed into rings (so-called "rising tone mark"): *ᴚṣu ɒı̣q ƞz̊ƞ. (kol des nan?.) "This is what?." *ɑs̥ƞɑ ɑżʌı̣u ᴚṣu. (talh? tabelh kolh) "Who? ate this." There is no colon in Patigulh. A comma is placed wherever, in English, a colon would be used. *ȷṣ ʞżƞżq｡ ⌊żnṣʞżſṩ,⌉, (Wo hanas, "Alohajou.".) I say:"Hello.". =Grammar= ---- Nouns In Patigulh, nouns decline based on number and case, gender is shown by atricles. Usually, plural is made by adding plural suffix -ʎ(m) to the ending of the singular noun, whether the word ends by a consonant or vowel. *qżʌżu(sabalh)"cat" → qżʌżnʎ(sabalm)"cats" *ʎiᴚi(miki)"mouse" → ʎiᴚiʎ(mikim)"mouse" However, some nouns change irregularly. *ṣſṣ(oyo)"eye" → ı̣ſı̣(eye)"eyes" *ṩvẓ̇(oupai)"boob" → ṩvẓ̇(oupai)"boobs" 4 cases are marked in Patigul, They are: *Nominative — marks the subject. *Instrumental — marks the instrument.(I personally call it "indirect subject.") *Dative — marks the indirect object. *Accusative — marks the object. Take an English and a Patigulh sentence for example: :The mouse gave the cat a flower with its hands. :ı̣nı̣ ʎiᴚiȷż ɑżq ṣɑı̣ʎiż κẓ̇yı̣u ı̣nı̣ qżʌżniṣ ż ʞṡżƞżȷṣ. Pay attention to ṣɑı̣ʎiż(otemia)"handsᴵⁿˢ". It shows that the plural suffix comes after the case suffix. Proper nouns and gerunds doesn't decline by number or case: *Aṡiᴚż ɑżʌ ᴚẓ̇ᴚiȷṣ(Suika tab kaiqiwo)"Suika eats cake." *Aṡiᴚżȷż ɑżʌ ᴚẓ̇ᴚi(Suikawa tab Kaiqi)"Watermelon eats Kaiki" *Δżʌiև qṡiᴚżʎ qżvnibı̣u Aṡiᴚż(Tabing suikam saplicelh Suika)"Eating watermelons surprises Suika." There are 2 genders in Patigulh, which is not divided by sеx but animate/inanimate. It is shown by changing the article of the noun. It should be noticed that a noun's gender isn't always the same. For example, "water" can be either animate or inanimate depending on the context. Pronouns In Patigulh, pronouns are divided as personal pronouns and demonstrative pronouns. Personal pronouns Personal pronouns pluralize based on person, number and case, but not gender. #żƞɑżn(antai)"you&we" is inclusive and żɑẓ̇(atai)"we" is exclusive. That is：żƞɑẓ̇(antai)"you&we" includes "you" inside "we", while żɑẓ̇(atai)"we" does not: #:Vżɑbiṩni ʞżƞżq biƞᴚi ẓ｡ ⌊żnżṡ (żƞɑẓ̇/żɑẓ̇)ȷż ȷı̣ɒṣƞ qʎiɒż,⌉, #:Patciouli hanas Cinqi r: "Alau (antai/atai)wa wedon smida.". #:Patchouli tells Shinki: "Please allow (you&me/us) get married". #:→Patchouli wants to marry (Shinki/Alice). #Patigulh features a "fourth person" pronoun ᴚṡ(ku)"alt-he". It is used when the "third person" pronoun had already referred to someone else, i.e.: #:vżɑbiṩni ȷiɒiſı̣u ẓ ʎżniqż ɒı̣qɑ ɑżɑbiƞ (ɑbiżq/ᴚṡq) ṩvẓ̇, #:Patciouli widiyelh r Malisa dest tatcin (tcias/kus) oupai. #:Patchouli saw that Marisa is touching (her/alt-her) chest. #:→Marisa is touching (herselfs/Patchouli's) chest. The possessive form of personal pronouns can be made by adding an "s", but only personal pronouns. The word żṡɑṣ(auto)"self" is any of the pronouns' reflexive form. Whether it stands for "yourself" of "myself" or else relys on the context. Demonstrative pronouns Demonstrative pronouns is very regular in Patigulh. It can be numerously generated by using the prefixes shown below: #The difference between qṣƞ(son)"this" and ṣƞ(on)"thy" is that qṣƞ is something close to the listener, while ṣƞ is something far from both the listener and the speaker. #ɑṣƞɑ(tont)"whichbody" and ɑżu(talh)"who" means the same, expect that the former one is more formal. And the same goes with ɑṣu(tolh)"which thing" and ƞżƞ(nan)"what". Adjectives Adjectives in Patigul do not decline. Comparatives and superlatives are shown by two adverbs: κı̣ƞ(gen)"more" and qẓ̇(sai)"most". *κżṡ(gau)"high" → κı̣ƞ κżṣ(gen gau)"higher" → qẓ̇ κżṣ(sai gau)"highest" Verbs In Patigulh, verbs conjugate based on tense, voice and number, but not person. The tense system of Patigulh consists of twelve(that is, 3×4) tenses, three simple tenses and four aspects. The simple tenses are: past tense, present tense and future tense. The aspects are: completed aspect, simple aspect progressive aspect and so-called "starting aspect". About the "-elh" suffix, if the root word: #Ends with an consonant, the suffix does not change: ɑżʌ(tab)"eat" → ɑżʌı̣u(tabelh)"ate" #Ends with a non-e vovel, a "y" appears before the suffix: ᴚiƞṣ(kino)"throw" → ᴚiƞṣſı̣u(kinoyel)"threw" #Ends with an "e", the suffix appears without an "e": ṣqı̣(ose)"teach" → ṣqı̣u(osel)"taught" About the "-olh" suffix, if the root word: #Ends with an consonant, the suffix does not change: ɑżʌ(tab)"eat" → ɑżʌṣu(tabolh)"will eat" #Ends with a non-o vovel, a "w" appears before the suffix: ṣqı̣(ose)"teach" → ṣqı̣ȷṣu(osewol)"will teach" #Ends with an "o", the suffix appears without an "o": ᴚiƞṣ(kino)"throw" → ᴚiƞṣu(kinol)"will throw" The same goes with "-en" "-on" suffixes. Irregular verbs like：ɒı̣q(des)"be", ʞı̣ɒ(hed)"have", κṣɑ(got)"get", qṡu(sul)"do" conjugate irregularly. *The word "be" conjugates based on person, so every form has itself's tense conjugatation. As for the irregular verbs, their (past/present/future) participle is their (past/present/future) tense form with the suffix -iƞ(in), and their (past/present/future) gerund is their (past/present/future) tense form with the suffix -iև(ing). That is: *ʌiqɑ(bist)"was" → ʌiqɒiƞ(bisdin)"been" → ʌiqɒiև(bisding)"being(gerund)" Verbs also have a passive voice conjugation. Participles As for the irregular verbs, their (past/present/future) participle is their (past/present/future) tense form with the suffix -iƞ(in). Participles can be used to form aspects. Past participle forms completed aspect, present particle for progressive aspect, future particle for "starting aspect". Gerund As for the irregular verbs, their (past/present/future) gerund is their (past/present/future) tense form with the suffix -iև(ing). The (past/future) gerunds are used to express the action happen (before/after) the verb. *ṡɒṡᴚi ᴚṡᴚṣև (uduqi kukong) "forget to cook" *ṡɒṡᴚi ᴚṡᴚiև (uduqi kuqing) "forget cooking" *ṡɒṡᴚi ᴚṡᴚı̣և (uduqi kukeng) "forget having cooked" Pay attention to the word ᴚṡᴚiև(kuqing)"cooking". It wasn't wirtten as ᴚṡᴚiևṣ(kuqingo)"cookingᴼᵇʲ", because gerunds don't decline by number or case. Prepositions #There also exists a "'from' class", which is formed by adding "żṡq(aus)from" after the preposition. It isn't shown in the table. The "to" class prepositions are used to form adverbtive modifying phrases. *ʎżɒı̣ żnż ʞżq qɒı̣v. (made ala has sdep.) the house walk. "Walk to the house". *ʎżni żnż ʞżq qɒı̣v. (mali ala has sdep.) the house walk. "Walk into the house". The "of" class prepositions are used to form adjective modifying phrases, which comes before the noun it modifies: *Yṣƞ żnż ʎṡɒ żƞ ẓ̇vṩ, (Fon ala mud an aipou.) the tree an apple. "An apple of the tree." *Jṣ ɑżʌ niyṣƞ żnż ʎṡɒʎ żnż ẓ̇vṩʎṣ, (Wo tab lifon mudm aipoumo.) eat in-of the trees the apples "I eat apples in the tree." Clauses PS: It is now still a mess. *ẓ®"that" — introduces any nominal clause and direct speech. *ɑżn(tal)"who" — introduces nominal clause of person. *ƞżƞ(nan)"what" — introduces nominal clause of object. *ɑṣb(toc)"when" — introduces nominal clause of time. *ɑṣᴚ(tok)"where" — introduces nominal clause of place. *ɒżʎ(dam)"when" — introduces adverbial clause of time. *ṡʌi(ubi)"where" — introduces adverbial clause of place. :ȷṣ ʞżƞżqı̣u ɑżƞ ɑṣb ȷṣ ɑżʌı̣u,(wo hanaselh tan toc wo tab.)"I told him when I ate." → I told him the time in which I ate. :ȷṣ ɒżʎ ȷṣ ɑżʌı̣u ʞżƞżqı̣u ɑżƞ,(wo ubi wo tabel hanasel tan.)"When I ate I told him." → I told him in the time I ate. =Syntax= ---- Head direction Adjectives always come before the noun they modify, and so are modifying phrases and clauses. Adverbs always come before the verb they modify, and so are modifying phrases and clauses. Possession Possession is made by using the particle yṣƞ(fon)of, which is similar with "of" in English. Differently, pronouns' possessive form is made by adding suffix q(s)xx's. For example: *ȷṣq ẓ̇vṩ｡ ɒṡq ẓ̇vṩ,(Wos aipou, dus aipou.)"My apple, your apple." *Yṣƞ Vżɑbiṩni ẓ̇vṩ,(Patciouli kai aipou.)"Patchouli's apple." Pronouns' possessive pronoun is same as theirs possessive form. *ȷṣq｡ ɒṡq,(Wos, dus.)"Mine, yours." Voices In Patigulh, active voice uses a Subject-Verb-Object word order. Passive voice uses a OVS word order. It is formed by adding the prefix ʌi(bi) before the verb: :qżʌżnż ɑżʌ ʎiᴚiȷṣ,(Sabala tab mikiwo)"Cat eats mouse." :ʎiᴚiȷż ʌiɑżʌ qżʌżnṣ,(Mikiwa bitab sabalo)"Mouse is eaten by cat." Mood Declarative The Affirmative Sentences in Patigulh uses a SVO word order. To make a sentence negative, the prefix żn(al-)"doesn't-" should be added to the beginning of the verb. However, this prefix has many other forms: *ȷṣ ʌẓ̇｡ ȷṣ ʎẓ̇,(Wo bai, wo mai.)"I buy, I sell." *ȷṣ żʎʌẓ̇｡ ȷṣ żʎẓ̇,(Wo ambai, wo amai.)"I don't buy, I don't sell." *ȷṣ binż,(Wo cila.)"I know." *ȷṣ żƞbinż,(Wo ancila.)"I don't know." Interrogative Questioning sentences in Patigulh is devided into "general questions" and "special questions". Before going further, notice that Patigulh don't have question marks. General questons (Yes/No questions) are created by taking the verb(and its adverb) to the beginning of the sentence. *ɒṡ ſṩᴚni ɑżʌı̣u ẓ̇ ẓ̇vṩȷṣ,(Du joukli tabelh e aipouwo,)slow-ly eat-ed aⁱᴬᵐⁱ appleᴼᵇʲ"You ate an apple slowly." *ſṩᴚni ɑz̊ʌs̥u ɒṡ ẓ̇ qżκṣ,(Joukli tabelh du ai sago,)"Slowly ate? you an apple?/Did you eat an apple slowly?" Special questons (Wh- questions) are created by taking the subject or object or anything with interrogative pronouns. *ᴚṣu ɒı̣q ƞz̊ƞ. (kol des nan?.)is what?."What is this?" *ɑs̥ƞɑ ɑżʌı̣u ᴚṣu. (talh? tabelh wi) "Who? ate this." Imperative Imperative in Patigulh can be easily made by simply add the interjective ɒı̣(de)"imp."(or qʎiɒż(smida)"please" to show polite) before the whole sentence. *ɑżʌ,(Tab.)"To eat." *ɑżʌ ɒı̣,(Tab de.)"Eat." *ɑżʌ qʎiɒż,(Tab smida.)"Please eat." Conditional Conditional mood can be made by adding the suffix -ṡu(ulh) to the end of the verb. But if the verb ends with a vovel, an "k(')" will be placed before the "ṡ(u)". The Conditional suffix comes before the tense suffix: ɑżʌṡnı̣u(tabulel)"would have eaten". The tense of conditional verbs agrees with other verbs in the context. *Jṣ ȷiq ẓ ȷṣ ʌiqṡu ı̣ nṣniȷṣ,(Wo wis r wo bisulh e loliwo.)"I wish that I were a girl." *Jṣ ȷiqı̣u ẓ ȷṣ ʌiqɒṡu ẓ nṣniȷṣ,(Wo wiselh r wo bisdulh e loliwo.)"I wished that I had been a girl." =Lexicon= ---- ''Main articlle: Patigulh/Lexicon The table of personal pronouns and demonstrative pronouns can be found above. Suffixes Suffixes can change the word's meaning from verb to noun, noun to adjective/adverb, and so on. Preffixes Preffixes can change word's meaning to a related one. They seldon change the word's kind. Swadesh table =Example text= ---- Daily phrase #żnṣʞżſṩ;(Alohajou!) Hello! #żnṩ;(Alou!) Hi! #qżnṡiƞżnż;(Saluinara!) Goodbye! #qżnẓ̇;(Salai!) Bye! #qṣniʎżqı̣ƞ,(solimasen.) Sorry. #żniκżƞqż,(Aligansa) Thank you! #qκı̣ɒẓ̇;(Sgedai) Fuск уоu! #*See more ways to swear in Patigulh/explective. "Our tent is missing!" P.S.: Here are the marks I used in word-to-word translating version. *-ᴺ=Nominative -ᴵ=Instrumental -ᴰ=Dative -ᴬ=Accusative *-ᴵᵐᵖ=Imperative *-ed=Past tense -will=Future tense *-in'=Present particle; -en=Past particle; -to=Future particle *-eng=Past gerund; -ing=Present gerund; -to=Future gerund The Librarian's Prayer iʞżƞyṣƞ Vżɑbiṩni ƞṣƞɑż ɒı̣q ı̣nı̣ nṣɒı̣qṣ｡ Kiƞſṩ ʞżu ɒı̣q yṣƞ Vżɑbiṩni ʌṣᴚṡqṣ, In-include-of Patchouli no-manᴺᵒᵐ is theᴬⁿᶦ manage-ressᴬᶜᶜ, Geanyaw Halue is of Patchouli serve-erᴬᶜᶜ. żɑẓ̇q niyṣƞ żnż Viᴚqiy nṣɒı̣q｡ ȷiq ẓ ƞṣƞq ƞżʎı̣ȷż ʌiniȷiɒikṡu ʞiɑṣʎṣ｡ ȷiq ẓ ƞṣƞq nżı̣ƞż ᴚżʎṡu｡ ȷiq ẓ ƞṣƞq ṩɒżʎż ni żnż Aᴚṡniy ʌiṣyiƞ ni żnż Viᴚqiy ʌiqṡnṡu｡ żɑẓ̇q ɑżκi ƞṣnı̣ɑqṣ ı̣ɑ vżɑqṣ｡ ni ᴚṣɑżκ κiy żɑẓ̇ſṣ qʎiɒż｡ ᴚı̣ƞq żɑẓ̇q ʌżκżkṡև qʎiɒż｡ ʌiṣyiƞ żɑẓ̇ȷż ᴚı̣ƞqṣu yṣƞ ᴚiɑż ʞiɑṣʎ ʌżκżkṡև｡ żnı̣ɑ żɑẓ̇ſż ʎiɑ Aκı̣ɒẓ̇｡ nı̣ɑ ʞżnżqżᴚi yżb żɑẓ̇ſṣ, ᴚṡq żnż nżſı̣ƞyżȷṣƞ κı̣ƞqṩᴚſṣ bı̣ɒinż｡ vżƞni ɒı̣q ƞṣƞɒṣ｡ ʎżɒı̣ ı̣ſı̣ƞ, ʎṡᴚſṡ, Our in-of theᶦᴬⁿᶦ world manage-ress, wish that YOUR nameᴺᵒᵐ be-re-seeᶜᵒⁿ person-sᴬᶜᶜ, wish that YOUR paradise comeᶜᵒⁿ, wish YOUR orders in theᶦᴬⁿᶦ world belike-in' in theᶦᴬⁿᶦ world be-doᶜᵒⁿ, our day-y wisdomᴬᶜᶜ and knowledgeᴬᶜᶜ, in this-day give us please, cancel our stupid-ness please, belike-in' we will-cancel of other people-s stupid-ness, un-let weᴵⁿˢ meet Scedye please, let Horrorsucky far-ish usᴰᵃᵗ please, because theᶦᴬᵐᶦ paradise-ize-to fantasy-land planᴺᵒᵐ, all-ly is YOURS, to-at ever. Mukyu. Our Lord which art in Pixiv, Hallowed be thy name. Thy halem come. Thy will be done in real world, as it is in Pixiv. Give us this day our daily knowledge. And forgive us our stupid, as we forgive our stupid. And lead us not into Sukedai, but deliver us from Harasaki: For thine is Gensoukyo Rakuenka Keikaku, for ever. Mukyu.